A better love story than twilight (Fem Yugi x Yami)
by Ammolite Stone 487
Summary: When Yugi went to welcome Malik from her vacation in Egypt she never expected to run into a hot guy who went by the name Yami. When she finds out Yami and his friends aren't what they seem they get into a WHOLE ton of trouble... (Puzzleshipping,Puppyshipping,Eclipseshipping,Tendershipping) Rated M For swears
1. Prologue

_In a place in Egypt a young Prince snuck out of his castle to explore the outer world was an unusual looking boy having his big spiky hair that came in three colors such as gold,black,and purple which was somehow covered with a cloak. His sharp amethyst eyes looked around the market place and the bustling people and smiled at his chance of freedom. A woman with long brown hair,red eyes,and Pale skin stumbled to him. "P-Please help me. M-My husband is sick and Nobody will go near him."_

_The prince frowned. "What ails him miss?" He asked feeling pity in his kind heart which will soon be his downfall. "I-I don't know. He just collapsed a-and-" He lifted a hand to silence her. "Don't worry I will help." He said in a calm voice. The woman nodded and grabbed his arm and dragged him into a small House which was practically in ruins. Once they were inside he looked around. He didn't see a man. "Miss where is the-" He turned around to see the woman with an evil smirk._

_The small bit of sunlight glinted off her..wait...are those fangs?! "Its been so long since I drank." She said taking a step towards him. "A-A demon." He muttered stepping back and looking for a way of escape. The woman chuckled. "Yes and No one was dumb enough to fall for my trick but you prince Atem." He glared at the woman not bothering to ask how she knew who he was. instead he grabbed a chair and threw it at her. _

_It missed but caught her by surprise. He ran passed her trying to get to the door when she grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Foolish boy. Did you think you would outrun me?" She asked a smile on her face like he was the most amusing thing she saw. He was stunned and struggled to stand up when he was shoved to the ground again._

_"I was considering killing you..." She said holding him by his wrists her red eyes glinting in the darkness giving an ominous glow. "...But I found you amusing so I have a better idea." She leaned down to his neck and he felt two pinpricks of pain before he passed out._

_When he came to he groaned rubbing his neck where she bit him. How did he survive?. He looked at his hand and froze. His usual tan skin was a chalk white. He shook and ran out. it was night so nobody was out and there was a fountain nearby. Looking at his reflection he saw his usually Amethyst eyes were now a crimson red and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. "Oh Ra..." He muttered. "Im a demon..."_


	2. The airport

Yugi sighed waiting at the airport with Ryou and Joey for her friend Marik to show up. Yugi compared to her friends was a small girl. She wore a black shirt and black skirt with boots that only reached her ankles. She had long messy multi colored hair that had golden bangs,magenta edge,but was mainly black Her eyes were a soft amethyst. Ryou was also somewhat petite. She had long messy white hair, a cream colored sweater, Blue jeans,and doe brown eyes.

Josephine Wheeler was different from the other two girls. She had messy short blonde hair,A blue and white t-shirt,Blue jeans,And honey brown eyes. She was taller than the other girls and proud of it. "Hey Yuge!" Joey said wrapping her arm around the small girl who rolled her eyes. "What is it Joey?" She asked looking up at the blonde.

"10 bucks say that Marik doesn't land for an hour." Yugi smirked at Joey's attempt to be entertained. "Your on." Ryou rolled her eyes at her friends antics. Joey smirked and shook Yugi's hand.

Meanwhile in the plane

Marik Looked out the window as the plane headed to domino city. She wasn't aware of the other Egyptian in the plane who stared at her. She had messy blonde hair and tan skin. Sh ealso had violet eyes. She looked away from the window to see the guy who had even messier blonde hair,tan skin, and crimson eyes. He looked at her with a strange look that made her somewhat nervous.

She looked away from him again and sighed bored out of her mind. _" Attention passengers we are preparing to land in Domino city." _She smirked. "Fucking Finally!" She looked at the window to see the city she left a few weeks ago. She looked at the large city in Japan. Soon the plane landed and she grabbed her luggage when she saw the same Male with three other guys. She did not pay attention to the others though. She didn't know why but the Egyptian guy attracted her attention. He noticed her looking at him and smirked. She looked away. Did she just see fangs?

With Yugi

"Pay up Joey." She said with a smirk on her face. Joey groaned and handed her the 10 dollars she earned. Unaware that Yugi actually looked up when Marik's plane was going to land. "HEY GIRLS." A familiar voice said and Joey was tackled by a brown,blonde,lilac,and black blur. Yugi laughed as the tall blonde stumbled and fell. "Woah Marik Why me?!" Marik laughed as she got off of her. "Simple. The other two are too fragile." Yugi didn't take offense but Ryou did.

"Am not!" The British albino said with a pout only to get a noogie from Joey. "Yeah Yeah sure Your tough and fluffy." 'Stop it Joey!" She said pulling away. Yugi shook her head as Marik rolled her eyes. "How was Egypt Marik?" Yugi asked turning her attention from the other two. Marik sighed. "Boring. Odion and Ishizu need to lay off. They act like I am the most Fragile thing in the universe." Yugi smirked. "Kinda like you treat me and Ryou?" Marik looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Yugi facepalmed. Marik put two and two together and laughed nervously. "O-Oh sorry Yuge." She said with a sweatdrop. Yugi shook her head before her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry. I'll get some food from the cafeteria. Anyone need anything?" Joey looked at Yugi with a cocky smirk. "Yeah a cheese burger,Fries,Milkshake,Cookies,Hot dog,Chips,Chocolate-" "You don't need that much food." Ryou said shaking her head. "And I'll just take a coffee." Marik jumped up and down. "Pretzels!" She said excited.

Yugi chuckled. "Hot dog for Joey it is than." Joey anime fell. "Thanks Ryou..." She said with sarcasm. Ryou smiled. "No problem." Yugi walked away from the group and purchased the food and drinks she needed. She turned to leave when she walked into someone accidentally dumping the hot coffee, Milkshake,And apple juice on the person. "O-Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She said. The male didn't react to the steaming coffee and simply smiled. "Its alright miss." He grabbed a napkin from the table next to him and wiped at the stain. She didn't look up from her shoes as he chuckled and and tossed it to the trashcan. "See you around?" He said walking away. She nodded not looking up at him as he walked away. She returned to her group with the newly purchased food and drinks.

With Yami

"What happened to you?" Kaiba asked as Yami walked to the group that was outside. "A small accident." He said with a shrug. "Where are Bakura and Malik?" Mokuba looked around. "No clue." There was a roar of a motercycle and Malik rolled to the group. " Don't I Look sexy?" He said with a smirk as Bakura ran over. "MALIK YOU ASS I STOLE THAT MOTORCYCLE FAIR AND SQUARE!" He yelled causing everyone to face palm. "What did I say about stealing you two?" Yami said glaring at the two. Malik smirked at him. "Not to but-"

"Are you trying to get arrested?" Mokuba interrupted. "Big deal Kaiba can bail us out." Bakura said with a smirk. "No I won't." Kaiba snapped. "If you two feel like being idiots than I will wash my hands of the situation." Yami glared at the guilty party some more. "Maybe that will teach you two a lesson. Now return the motorcycle or else I will make you sorry." The two rolled they're eyes and left with the bike. Yami sighed as Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Those morons." He said shaking his head.

Yami nodded and looked away at a group of females. He recognized the girl who walked into him. She was small and cute He chuckled to himself as he remembered how he felt as she awkwardly apologized to him. "Hey there she is!" Bakura said from behind Yami. Yami froze and looked behind him where his group was looking and he saw a familiar woman with Brown hair and pale skin. She wore a black dress and black shoes clearly she made a name for herself.

She noticed them and smirked. Her fangs glinted in the sunlight. Yami's hand automatically went to his wooden stake and he was more alert. He felt a growl in his throat as the woman turned away from him and stepped into a car.


End file.
